Con Orgullo y La Frente en Alto
by GirlBender L
Summary: … Pensó y repensó mil veces que hacer con ésta ya nombrada banda, llegando a la conclusión de que la usaría el día en que finalmente se sintiera apta para ello. ¡Ya era hora de un ultimátum a todos esos horribles sentimientos! Hoy, ella caminaría con la frente en alto, portando aquella banda shinobi que marcaría su nuevo comienzo: Ese sería su día. El de Hinata Hyuga.


**OHAYO! que tal les va? **

**hoy les traigo un one-shot, algo corto, sobre nuestra querida Hina-chan encontrando por fin aceptación para su persona. espero les agrade.**

* * *

Con Orgullo y la Frente en Alto.

.

.

.

Se vio al espejo nuevamente, de la misma manera en que lo hacía cada mañana. Se veía desarreglada, cansada, fatal… y con cierto desconcierto admitía que odiaba tener esa imagen en su cabeza. Una cabeza hueca e inútil. Pero siempre era lo mismo, y toda la vida lo había sido. ¡Probablemente será así hasta que muera! Y ese día sería el mejor de su existencia, irónicamente.

Después de todo, ella era Hinata Hyuga. La mujer más desdichada sobre y bajo la faz de la tierra. Aquella a la que de pequeña desdeñaban, y de grande desestimaban. Una chica que pasó toda su vida intentando ser fuerte y no lagrimear ante los duros y fríos comentarios de su padre sobre lo mala que era, cuando lo que más deseaba en la vida era que él le dijera que la quería. Una chica a la que casi asesina su primo, y todo por haber heredado el puesto líder del clan sin siquiera desearlo. Una chica de la que todos esperaban mucho, pero que al verla mostraban decepción. Aquella a la que todos olvidaban, a la que hacían a un lado, a la que llamaban rarita. Una niña poco hábil, pequeña, débil, que tartamudeaba… una_ fémina_ tímida, muy tímida. ¡Y eso era lo que ella más odiaba de sí!

No. No podía engañarse. Porque todo era lo que era, y la verdad es que Hinata Hyuga odiaba **todo **de sí. Incluso la fastidiaba oír su tono de voz tan chillón, acompañado de esa altura poco prometedora y sus manos tan estúpidamente pequeñas. ¿Por qué no pudo nacer siendo otra persona? Habría sido mejor nacer sin corazón, para así no sufrir tanto con los sentimientos. O en todo caso, habría sido mejor nacer con cabello rosado y ojos jade, para poder ser aceptada por la aldea entera. Por _**él.**_ ¡Si, por ese mismo! Ese que justo en esta mañana estaba siendo nombrado Hokage, cumpliendo, luego de largos y tortuosos años, el sueño que guardaba consigo desde que poseía memoria alguna. Naruto Uzumaki. El amor de su vida. Aquel rubio con el cielo en los ojos y tres singulares rayitas en cada mejilla, de risa estruendosa y fresco caminar. El hombre que se adueñaba de todos y cada uno de sus suspiros, sonrojos, sueños y pensamientos. A quien ella misma había admirado por años, e intentó salvar en más de una ocasión.

A quien ella había declarado sus sentimientos cuando creía estaría muerta en cuestión de segundos. Y él…. La había rechazado. Primero dejándola sin tocar el tema durante meses, y luego diciéndole que solo quería ser su amigo.

Pero, ¡menuda sorpresa para ella! no había nada más que hacer. Sabía que él no la amaba, y que nunca la iba a poder amar. Lo supo incluso antes de ver la mirada que le dirigió luego de decírselo; cuando él, su héroe, yacía en el suelo con grandes estacas clavadas sobre sí. Y nadie en este mundo, ni en otros miles de millones y más, se creería esa gran mentira de que quizás Naruto si le correspondía. ¡Por favor, eso era ridículo! Él ya tenía a Sakura para sí, y no necesitaba a una inepta que lo acompañara fielmente. Porque eso se creía ella. Inepta.

Sin más que reprocharse se tiró de nuevo sobre la cama, y su mano derecha, colgada a las orillas del colchón, pudo sentir el suelo, pero asimismo algo más que eso. Sintió la frialdad de cierto metal: se trataba de la banda de shinobi de Neji. Su muy amado y extrañado primo, Hyuga Neji. Eso le hizo recordar como pensó y repensó mil veces que hacer con ésta ya nombrada cinta, llegando a la conclusión de que la usaría el día en que finalmente se sintiera apta para ello. Pero nunca se sintió de ese modo, por más que progresara y se demandara a sí misma. ¿Se sentiría acaso alguna vez bien?

¡Por supuesto que debía sentirse bien! ¡Demonios, ella misma se torturaba!

Debía dejar ya a un lado todos esos reproches de la infancia, pues eso eran nada más, cosas del tiempo pasado. Debía alejar de su mente todos esos diminutivos hacia su persona, puesto que nadie más que ella tenía el derecho de decidir qué era y qué no era. Debía, por más que le costase, dejar a un lado todas esas ilusiones y amores por Naruto. Porque sabía que si no lo hacía, iba a morir de dolor. _Aunque aquello le asustaba en sobremanera_. Lo amó durante tantos años, aun sin saber qué era amar. Lo apreció cuando nadie más lo hacía, y lo adoró hasta que de veras dolió. ¿Se habría acostumbrado a ese sufrir tan pesado, era eso? Sí. Debía admitirlo. Luego de aquella guerra, al ver toda la tragedia y devastación tanto en su pueblo como en su corazón, no lo quedó opción más que volverse masoquista; y con más razón siguió aquel camino al ver como su amado la ignoraba. ¿Y cómo se iba a arrancar ese sentir tan condenado pero bello del alma? Si su angustia nada más le indicaba que sí sabía amar. Conocía perfectamente que al tomar la decisión de olvidarlo, tendría que luchar para no desfallecer en el intento. Sabía bien que no podría hacerlo de la noche a la mañana, y que hasta muchísimos años después atesoraría ese gran amor como nada más que un _**buen**_ recuerdo.

Ella merecía ser feliz. Y sabía que cuando lo olvidara, las lágrimas, depresión y tristeza se esfumarían de su vida.

Y por todo aquello y muchas otras razones más, fue que aquella mañana Hinata Hyuga finalmente se sintió capaz de usar esa banda. Ese mismo día, luego de ducharse y arreglarse como nunca antes lo hizo, enterró su banda en la profundidad de los cajones, y se colocó ella misma la banda de ninja de su primo. Sonaba cual acto estúpido o intrascendente, si se hablaba con honestidad. Pero lo significaba todo para ella. Era el sello de un comienzo más. Uno en el que ella decidía no menospreciarse, ni dejar que nadie más la desdeñase. Un inicio para su corazón, donde se daría la oportunidad de respirar sin sentir el dolor en su pecho. Después de todo, Naruto era solo su héroe, y no tenía que amarlo por sobre y a pesar de todo para que él supiese que lo admiraba y respetaba. ¿Y por qué no ser solo su amiga? ¿Con qué razón se impediría _**ella misma**_ la oportunidad de amar a alguien más y ser feliz junto a él?

¡Por supuesto que daría su máximo una vez más! Y esta vez no era para mostrarse complaciente ante los demás, sino para ella misma.

¡Es más! Hoy, que sería su nuevo comenzar, no utilizaría la banda en el cuello como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Usaría la valiosa banda de su primo Neji con todo el orgullo que era capaz de reunir, y la mostraría en su frente. Caminaría con la vista en alto ese día, y sonreiría hasta sentir sus mejillas entumecer. Ya vería al día siguiente que haría, pero por hoy, lo importante era ponerle un Ultimátum a ese dolor; porque esta vez no se trataba de la misma chica que hacía dos años atrás fue a la guerra; ahora era toda una mujer, con decisiones sabias y experiencia en los senderos de la vida.

Ella era Hinata Hyuga, una nueva chica hermosa, valiente y maravillosa; que por primera vez en sus ya varios años de vida pudo verse al espejo, y con toda la seriedad del caso vociferar que de _todo aquello_ _**él**_ se había perdido. Y no solo él, sino todos los que alguna vez la denigraron.

Hoy caminaría con Orgullo.


End file.
